lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Flannery
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Flannery's title is "One with a fiery passion that burns!" Her passion for Pokémon burns stronger and hotter than a volcano. She is admired for her beauty and strength. She's only been Gym Leader for a short time, and she tries to act intimidating but can't quite get it right. After she loses to the main character, she realized that she was trying too hard to be someone that she wasn't and had to run things her own way. Her grandfather was once a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. She apparently is familiar with her fellow Gym Leader Norman's battling style, alluding to it. She is a playable character in the Mysterious Seven Project and was added in with Shelly during the Fire and Water update. Like most Pokemon trainer characters, she controls her Pokemon from the sidelines. Moveset Blaziken Blaziken is the first of Flannery's Pokemon. Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. *'Standard Special: Fire Punch' - Hits with his flame on fire, giving a burning effect to the opponent. *'Side Special: Flare Blitz' - Blaziken cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe. Blaziken sustains some damage if he pulls this move off. *'Up Special: Sky Uppercut' - Blaziken attacks the target with an uppercut thrown skyward with force. *'Down Special: Blaze Kick' - Kicks with a fire effect. *'Super Move: Mega Forme' - Boosts all attacks and boosts speed of the Pokemon. Houndoom Houndoom is the second of Flannery's Pokemon. Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. *'Standard Special: Thunder Fang' - Bites the opponent, destroying any shield they were using and has a chance to paralyze them. *'Side Special: Flamethrower' - The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. *'Up Special: Howl' - Boosts it's attack power. *'Down Special: Inferno' - The user attacks by engulfing the target in an intense fire. *'Super Move: Mega Forme' - Boosts all attacks and boosts speed of the Pokemon. Magmortar The last of Flannery's Pokemon. Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". When Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands, the claws may disappear into its skin, forming something similar to a cannon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600°F. Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back. *'Standard Special: Thunder Punch' - Punches with a thunder effect to it. *'Side Special: Ember' - The target is attacked with small flames. *'Up Special: Flame Plume' -The user torches everything around it with an inferno of scarlet flames. *'Down Special: Flame Spin' - Traps an opponent in a spinning wheel of fire. *'Super Move: Overheat' - Uses all of it's attack power, making it very powerful. Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Females Category:Video Game Characters